


week after week

by Lilian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Community: snarry100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: Written for the Snarry 100 prompt # 574: Fresh.





	week after week

”What the fresh hell.” Severus muttered as he looked around his office: flowers, lit candles and soft jazz music.

He stepped back to glance at his door, the tag on it still the same: _Dr. S. Snape, Chemistry Department._

He thought he left his office locked.

”Um, I’m sorry,” The disruptor’s voice came from inside. ”I heard Prof. McGonagall saying Dean Riddle demanded you over for a meeting and I thought this might be a pleasent surprise to get back…”

Potter, his admittedly cute, but obviously idiotic PA trailed off, shrugging desparately.

Severus huffed dramatically.

”You thought this would relax me?”

Potter pushed his glasses up his nose nervously. He’s been making more and more questionably ’romantic’ gestures over the course of the previous weeks, and although Severus was touched, he’s been holding back. But maybe Potter was right. Maybe this was what he needed.

”Are you free tonight?”

Harry smiled.

”Of course! Do you need help with grading?”

Severus took a leap of faith.

”No. I’m taking you out to dinner.”

Potter’s eyes widened.

”Assuming…” He glanced pointedly around the mess Potter made of his pristine room. ”…you’re interested.”

”Absolutely!” Potter reassured quickly.

First good thing to happen today.


End file.
